


A Very Hetalia Christmas

by SoraMoto



Series: Christmas 2013 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Party, FACE Family, Friendship, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Unrequited Love, did this a while ago, waited to repost it on this site till now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to throw a Christmas party for the Hetalia crew. Well Prussia decided for me. Anyway a collection of Christmas themed one shots. Enjoy. The Christmas party is all in the author's notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in 2011, I have not changed anything from when I originally posted this to FF.net way back then. Some information is outdated but its still fun to read so please enjoy.

A short and slightly plump brunette walks out into a perfectly set up Christmas living room, perfect tree, perfect decorations, something right off a Christmas card. She turns to face you and speaks, “Hey guys. So I had a cute little idea of how to celebrate the season. I will do a ‘Twelve Days of Christmas’, but with one-shots. That’s right for each day of the twelve days of Christmas I will post a one shot with a Christmas theme. Now some of you may be wondering why I am only starting this today on Christmas Day. Well the answer is that while doing some of my research, yes I did research for these, I found out that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days between Christmas and January 6th, the day when the Wise Men arrived to deliver their gifts to Christ. So I am sticking to that tradition of the twelve days.” She smiles but frowns slightly when a hissing laugh emerges from the doorway to her left.

“Keseses.” A very familiar albino walks in laughing in his unique way and steps up right next to your hostess. “Ja, you found it out while working on an awesome story for yours truly.”

“Prussia?” The brunette arches a brow and the then named nation turns to her and begins to look a bit scared. “While that is true, what are you doing here?”

Prussia grins at the girl and bends over slightly to bring himself to eye level with her. “What you thought you could write about all of us and not have us all crash at your place for the season, not awesome and here I thought you were Prussian.”

“Th that’s besides the point and what do you mean by ‘all of us’?”

“Keseses, well I mean I’m not the only one here.”

“Oh God. Who else is here with you?”

Prussia just smirks at her and she feels dread building within her at his non-answer.

“They’re all here aren’t they?”

“Ja, they are liebling. Might I suggest you act quickly if you want to prevent any catastrophes.”

The girl groans, “Wonderful. Anyway before my unexpected guests get here I would like to request that all my loyal readers please review and alert this story so you can read each chapter. Please and thank you and Merry Christmas!”


	2. German Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia prepares the perfect Christmas for his little brother.

It was a few weeks before Christmas and Prussia was having a hard time thinking of what he could do to make the holiday special for his little brother. The boy was only just beginning to become a proper nation and appeared about 7 or 8. Even so he still acted like a little boy so Prussia was determined to treat him as such. Which was why he had made his way to Lauscha and its many glass-works. He had heard rumors that one of the glass blowers had developed a new technique and was using it to make decorations for Christmas trees. He was determined to get some for the tree he was setting up for his brother in their shared house.

The ornaments he found were beautiful, they sparkled brilliantly in the candlelight of the room and would surely shine even brighter when the lights on the tree were lit. Other than the glass decorations there were ribbons and tinsel tied into bows and draped over limbs making the evergreen sparkle like a dream. Tall white candles sat stately in their holders waiting to be lit. Beneath the tree lay several gifts, three of which Prussia was extremely proud of. The first was a wooden horse for his brother to run around on. Next to it was a wooden toy sword for Germany to slay his imaginary foes with. And lastly was a hat in the same style as his own but sized for his brother. All three of these items he had crafted himself with his own two hands. They had taken a lot of hard work to produce but they would be worth it to see his brother’s face come Christmas eve.

Prussia smiled at the room one last time before blowing out the candles and shutting the door behind him as he exited, being sure to lock it to keep out nosey little brothers. On the door of the room he hung up an advent calendar to count down the days to Christmas. Yes Christmas this year would certainly be a wonderful time and Prussia looked forward to it greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Your hostess is standing before you once again, this time with a grinning Prussia and nonplussed Germany. 

“Well that was kinda short. What couldn’t come up with anything more to write kinder?”

“Not for this story, and don’t try to make me feel bad about it, you’re in at least three of these. And this is the shortest one by far.”

I turn to Germany, who is looking as stoic as ever but seems to be blinking a lot.

“Hey Germany? You ok there?”

“Ja, just remembering that Christmas. Excuse me.”

Prussia and I watch after him as he walks off to another room.

“Dude, was he crying?”

“Yeah I think he was, wow.” Turning back to the audience. “Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, please feel free to review.”


	3. Canadian Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada is forgotten on Christmas by everyone except one former nation.

It was the week before Christmas and Matthew was going to check his mail. He had been surprised so far that he hadn’t received an invitation to his brother’s Christmas party yet. He shrugged it off assuming that it had gotten tied up in the mail or maybe because of the economy Alfred’s boss was making him call off the annual party due to financial issues. Either way he was sure there was a good reason his invitation hadn’t come yet.

A few days later, on the 23rd, Matthew was checking his Facebook and saw Alfred post how he was excited for his Christmas party and how it was going to be amazing. Matthew frowns at his screen, he had thought the party had been called off because he had never received an invitation. Then his face fell even further as he realized that Alfred had finally forgotten him completely. He forced back a choked sob and set his laptop down on the coffee table. He had just read a comment by Ivan about how he was looking forward to going to the Christmas party. He’d even invited Ivan, his brother hates Ivan with a fiery passion.

The next evening rolled around, it was the day of Alfred’s Christmas party. Matthew sat curled up on his couch. He held his knees tightly to his chest as Kumajirou sat in his bay window and watched the carolers outside as they sang cheerful Christmas songs and spread good cheer and tidings. Matthew could feel his knees getting wet as tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto them. It wasn’t fair. His brother had never failed to invite him to one of his obnoxious parties before. And even if Matthew didn’t really enjoy them as much as everyone else, he liked the idea of being included. Now he didn’t even have that because he hadn’t been invited. A choked sob escapes Matthew as he hears the doorbell ring. At first he only looks up, confused, maybe it was the carolers come to share with him the Christmas spirit. He shook his head. Once upon a time they had come to doors and sung in exchange for a warm glass of whatever was being offered but not anymore. So who could it be. As the bell rings again Matthew gets to his feet slowly and walks stiffly to the door. Having been curled up like that for most of the day had really made him stiff.

Reaching the door Matthew opens it slowly and looks out. Upon spotting his visitor he blinks and opens the door wide. There standing on his front step was Gilbert. He was standing there looking slightly sheepish and smiling at the Canadian.

“Yo Mattie. Frohe Weihnachten.”

Matthew blinks once again, not quite registering what was going on.

“Ah, joyeux Noel, Gil.”

Gilbert’s sheepish grin broadens and he holds his hands out with a simple red wrapped package. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas.” Matthew stared in shock as Gilbert began to sing.

“Let your heart be light. From now on your troubles will be out of sight.”

Matthew noticed his vision getting blurry as Gilbert continued to sing.

Gilbert noticed tears welling in his friend’s eyes and stopped his singing to reach out and brush the tears away with his thumb.

“Birdie, what’s wrong, why are you crying?”

“I, I’m sorry. Its just, I’m so glad you’re here.”

Gilbert gives the blonde a confused look before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the slighter man.

“Yeah well Christmas is about being with friends and family and those you love right?”

“Oui, b but I thought everyone had gone to Alfred’s party.”

“Well you didn’t go, so that’s not true.”

“I I wasn’t invited. I I think Al forgot me and never sent an invitation.”

Gilbert tightened his grip hearing this. How could he forget his own brother for such an important day?

“Well that doesn’t matter anymore. We’ll celebrate, just the two of us and it will be way more awesome than anything that big blow hard could come up with.”

Matthew lets out a soft chuckle at Gilbert’s idea, but doesn’t shoot it down.

“Alright, I guess you better come in out of the cold then.” Matthew steps back to allow Gilbert entry to his home before his attention is once again drawn to the wrapped package Gilbert is still holding. “What’s the package for?”

“Huh?” Gilbert looks confused for a moment before grinning widely and shoving the gift into Matthew’s hands. “Its your Christmas gift from the awesome me. Go ahead, open it.”

Matthew smiles at the gift and wonders what it is before he realizes he doesn’t have anything to give Gilbert.

“I haven’t gotten you anything though.”

Gilbert blinks then laughs. “Birdie, given how your Christmas is going I’d say just spending time with you and making you happy is enough of a gift for me.”

The two friends share a smile before Matthew is prodded into opening the gift from Gilbert. Once the paper is removed it reveals a simple wooden box with his initials carved into it. Opening the box reveals the inside to have an Iron cross much like Gilbert’s own.

“Oh, Gilbert. It’s wonderful, thank you.” He picks the cross up and looks it over. As he does he notices it seems rather old and wonders where Gilbert could have gotten it.

“Glad you like it. I was little worried you wouldn’t.”

“No I love it Gilbert, thank you.” Matthew sets the cross back into the box for now and sets it aside. He looks back at Gilbert and smiles, finally thinking of something he could give the albino in return. Blushing ever so slightly he steps forward and brushes a gentle kiss to Gilbert’s cheek. He pulls back almost immediately and turns to take the box up to his room to put away but Gilbert stops him with a hand around his wrist.

Gilbert’s face was glowing at just the chaste kiss he had received from the Canadian and he pulled back slightly on the wrist he had managed to capture.

“Birdie?”

“Y yes?”

Gilbert manages to catch sight of Matthew’s pinked cheeks and pulls the slighter man flush against him so they are nose to nose and wraps his arms securely around him. Matthew gets redder at the close proximity of the two and clutches one hand in Gilbert’s shirt. The smirk on Gilbert’s face broadens as he leans forward to brush his lips to Matthew’s.

“Frohe Weihnachten, liebling. Ich liebe dich.”

Matthew is blushing madly at this point, frozen in shock at what Gilbert had just confessed. He looks straight into those hopeful red eyes waiting for an answer, a reply. Some kind of response, anything. Matthew opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a squeak. Matthew closes his mouth and tries again but still nothing when he opens his mouth. Gilbert begins to look a little worried at the lack of a coherent response and loosens his grip on the blonde, but Matthew finds himself not wanting the contact to end and wraps his arms tightly around Gilbert’s shoulders, holding him in place as he gasps for a breath before rushing out with, “Je t’aime aussi, Gilbert. Je t’aime.”

The two smile at each other and go in for a proper kiss. It doesn’t last long and both pull back smiling at the other.

“So what say we make this Christmas awesome then?” The albino grins wickedly at the Canadian before the two head up the stairs, closing the door the blonde’s room behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oi, why’d you cut it short?”

I look up at an angry Prussian and quirk an eyebrow. “Mostly ‘cause this is intended to be smut-free. If you behave an omake may show up separately for this in the future. And besides didn’t you get it enough in my ‘Caught In The Act’ series. Honestly, you’d think you’d learn. Right Mattie?”

A shy looking Canadian peaks up from behind his polar bear and his seat on the couch behind us as I call his attention.

“Uh, eh?” He blushes realizing what I was talking about. “Why do you have to bring that up now? My family is going to be here soon.”

“Aww, poor Mattie.” I go over and pat his head and notice he’s wearing his Iron Cross. “Hey Gilbert, why’d you give him an old looking one of these anyway?”

“Huh? Well that’s cause, you see...” Gilbert flushes slightly and averts his eyes, mumbling something in response. Ludwig at this time has stepped into the room and is watching in amusement.

“Its because mein bruder gave his friend King Frederick’s Iron Cross. It was left to Gilbert with instructions to give it to someone special.”

“West, not awesome!”

“Is that true Gil?”

“I uh,” He slumps and nods. “Ja, old Fritz gave it to me before he died, said I should give it to someone special when I found them.”

Matthew pulls Gilbert down next to him on the couch and kisses him chastely on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Again, awwwwe. Anyway please review.”


	4. Sealandic Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealand asks Santa for something special.

Peter Kirkland grins widely as he puts the finishing touches on his letter to Santa Claus before folding it neatly and sealing it into an envelope. Writing the delivery address on the front he slaps a stamp on it and looks proudly at his work.

“Finally that jerk will have to recognize me as a true nation.” Hopping up from his seat he takes the letter and throws on his coat before rushing outside and down to the mailbox on the corner. Once there he leans up and slips the letter into the box and smiles in confidence that his letter will reach its destination.

A few days later Finland is collecting his mail. Normally this wasn’t too much of a problem but from the end of November up until Christmas Eve he would receive literally tons of mail from all the children of the world. Though admittedly only a few nations had the tradition of writing to Santa Claus so it could be much worse, but it didn’t hinder the fact at all. So after hauling in that day’s mail bags, and really the letters wouldn’t have reached him at all if the other nations didn’t make sure to inform their postal services that Finland was who Santa mail went to, Finland pulls it over to his desk and opens his laptop. The laptop had been a gift from Sweden originally, as well as the desk. He had gotten both last year to replace and update his former work space. Finland originally had to do all this sorting by hand with nothing but a pencil and paper. Then heaven sent computers. Finland of course had been one of the first to get a computer, back when they could barely act as more than a fancy calculator and took up whole rooms. It saved him so much trouble and made things easier on him by far. As technologies advanced and computers became PCs Finland upgraded. So by this year he had one of the latest model laptops with the newest version of Excel, because lets face it he was making a spreadsheet and basic was still good enough for that. Booting up his computer and opening his naughty and nice list he begins to sort through the mail. About halfway through the second bag he comes across Peter’s letter and looks at it curiously. Usually when he got letters from other nations they were addressed to him directly and most knew to email him at this time of year anyway. Though thinking about it, he realizes Peter is still young enough to not have been told about his secret identity as Santa. Smiling at the thought he opens the letter after marking Peter as ‘nice’ on the list.

‘Dear Santa Claus,

I want to be recognized as a nation by the others, especially that jerk England.

Sincerly,

Sealand AKA Peter Kirkland’

Quirking a brow at the request Finland couldn’t help but be amused. He couldn’t really make the others recognize Sealand as a nation. But ‘Santa’ could certainly recognize him as a nation. Even if it was a bit of a cheap idea it really was the best he could do. That decided he marked his list and moved on with sorting the rest of his mail.

It was now Christmas Day and Peter was so excited to open his gifts he really could care less if he woke up his guardian, Arthur Kirkland. Running into the master bedroom he pounces on the lump in the bed and starts to wrestle with it before stopping and staring at it curiously. Slowly he pulled the covers off the lump to find a bunch of pillows. He hardly has time to register this before he found himself getting scooped up and given a raspberry from his guardian’s American boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones.

“Ha! I told Iggy you’d try something like that.” The American grins at the boy and gently sets him on the ground, releasing him. “Come on Arthur’s downstairs already sipping his tea and waiting for us.”

“Ok!” Peter dashes past Alfred and down the stairs to see Arthur sitting in his usual chair sipping tea and wrapped in a soft robe.

“Happy Christmas Peter, Alfred. Why don’t we settle down and open some gifts?”

“Yes!” Peter nearly launches himself across the room and settles on the floor next to the tree and starts searching through his gifts to decide which one to open first. Spotting a largish box wrapped in garish holiday paper he grabs it up and starts to rip it open. Once unwrapped from the paper he grins happily at seeing the brand new game system. “Thanks Alfred!” And before the American can respond Peter is already grabbing for the next gift and Alfred just smiles as he settles onto the arm of Arthur’s chair.

“Heh, he’s cute when he’s like this.”

“I know, I think its the one time of year I can actually stand the brat. I rather wish we had been able to have moments like this when you were younger.”

Alfred glances at the other with a soft smile. “Awe, Artie, I know you would have gotten me some amazing gifts. But I guess I was just too Puritan back then to really enjoy the holiday.”

“Oh yes, but you are more than making up for that lack of holiday cheer in your youth by going overboard now.” Arthur glances at Peter to see him opening another game for his new system. “You spoil him, you know that?”

“Yeah, but its Christmas, let the kid enjoy himself while he can.”

Arthur grumbles as the adults watch Peter reach for a set of gifts set far under the tree.

“Hey, Jerk England, this one’s for you.” The boy tosses a small box to Arthur, who catches it and looks at it curiously. It didn’t look like anything he or Alfred had set under the tree, so where had it come from. Just then he is distracted from opening his gift by Peter whooping loudly. Looking up he sees the young nation waving his flag around happily and shouting about being recognized for once. Furrowing his brows Arthur is about to reprimand his little brother when Alfred sets a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention.

“I think you should open yours first, then scold him if you still want to. I think those two were left by ‘Santa’.”

Still confused but understanding Alfred’s logic he opens the gift he is holding and sees a note folded up within.

‘Arthur, I hope you don’t mind that ‘Santa Claus’ has recognized Sealand as a nation.’

Rolling his eyes and sighing Arthur shakes his head and sets the note aside. It seems that Finland had used his persona as Santa Claus to grant Peter a little miracle, even if it wouldn’t count in the grand scheme of things. It seemed though that all Peter cared about was someone recognizing his nationhood. It brought a smile to Arthur’s lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Haha! You see that the mighty Sealand is recognized by Santa himself!”

I can’t help but stifle a laugh at how cute Peter is as he runs around the living room with his flag worn as a cape. He had arrived a few minutes ago with not a guardian in sight.

“Now that could get annoying fast. Why on Earth would you let him even think for a moment he was awesome enough to be a country?”

“Oh hush Gilbert. You’re hardly more of a nation right now than he is.”

“Not true. I just got micronation status this year so I’m back in the biz.”

“I know, but don’t let it get to your head. Anyway please review all of you out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sadly I think shortly after I wrote this the micronation I was writing about was disbanded or something.)


	5. Swedish Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald just wants to spend Christmas with Tino, but he has his work as Santa Claus conspiring to keep him away.

It was the 23rd of December and Berwald was at his wit’s end. Tomorrow night was the night that his wife was scheduled to make his long midnight ride delivering gifts and miracles to the children of the world. For as long as Berwald could remember he had only wished for one thing from his lover on the night of Christmas eve and that was to spend it with him. Which is why all day today Berwald had been calling every trustworthy person on his phone’s contact list. He had started with Norway, but the other northern nation had told him he couldn’t. Berwald had quickly gone through the rest of the list, most simply getting crossed off due to not meeting the biggest requirement, magical ability. He had just finished asking Russia, yes he asked the Russian to help him, but had been turned down by him as well. He had tried England but the nation had been unable to aid him. He scrolled through the list one last time praying there was someone else when he came across Canada. It took him a moment to remember the blonde nation but once he did he quickly dialed the number. Canada had once been Vinland and Berwald knew that his ties to Tino and Norway from back then, as well as his more recent connections to England and Russia, meant he had to have some magical ability. Besides he somewhat remembered both Tino and Norway teaching the boy magic in their Viking period.

“Hello, Matthew Williams speaking.”

“M’thu’ I h’ve a f’v’r t’ ‘sk y’ ‘b’t.”

“Berwald? Certainly, what is it?”

“C’ld y’ d’ th’ sl’gh r’de t’m’r n’ght ‘nd f’ll ‘n f’r T’no?”

It took Matthew a moment to understand what Berwald was asking but once he did concern colored his voice. “Why is he not feeling well?”

“N’ I j’s w’ld l’ke t’ sp’nd th’ n’ght w’th m’ w’fe. I’ve n’v’r sp’nt a Chr’stm’s ev’ w’th h’m ‘nd th’t’s ‘ll I w’nt t’ b’ ‘ble t’ d’.”

Another pause as Matthew takes it all in. “I understand. I’d be happy to help you out, but Berwald, would it be alright if I have a passenger to help me in the sleigh since I haven’t done this before?”

“D’ y’ h’ve s’m’ne ‘n m’nd?”

“Yes.”

“Th’n I d’n’t s’ wh’ n’t. Th’nk y’ M’thu’.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be over in the afternoon to get ready.”

Saying farewell Berwald hung up with a wide smile on his face. He was finally getting his Christmas wish.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Matthew showed up early in the afternoon to get a quick go over of the sleigh with Berwald, who showed him how certain things worked and introduced him and his ‘elf’, Gilbert, to the reindeer. Matthew had even gotten Gilbert an elf costume to wear for the occasion for which he was not amused. With that done Berwald helped to load the sleigh and saw Matthew and Gilbert off as they left early to avoid being overtaken by Tino.

That evening Tino went out to get the sleigh prepped for his flight but quickly came running back in a panic.

“Berwald! They’re gone! The sleigh, the reindeer, the gifts! They’re all gone!”

Berwald watched as his wife freaked out about the missing Santa gear.

“I kn’.”

Tino paused in his freaked out rant once Berwald spoke. “What do you mean ‘you know’?”

“I f’nd y’ a f’ll ‘n f’r t’n’ght s’ y’ c’n st’y h’me w’th m’.”

Tino frowns at his husband. “But Sve, it’s my job. Who could possible fill in for me?”

“C’n’d’.”

Tino blinks. “You got Canada to fill in for me?”

Berwald nods and Tino looks thoughtful.

“I suppose he is a good choice for it, but don’t try something like this again Sve. It’s my job.”

“‘K’y. S’ w’ w’ll sp’nd th’ n’ght t’g’th’r?”

Tino watches as Berwald gives a rare moment of expression with hopeful eyes on his lover as he says this. It causes Tino to feel guilty. All Berwald had ever asked for for Christmas was to spend the eve with him but he had always expressed that it wasn’t possible due to his job as Santa Claus. It made him feel terrible that he had put his husband through so much pain when he was bringing so much joy to the rest of the world.

“Of course.”

Berwald’s grin was worth the near heart attack he had had upon discovering his Santa things missing.

“And perhaps in the future we can go together to deliver gifts as Santa and Mrs. Claus.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Looking a bit worse for wear after dealing with Peter for not even half an hour I spot Tino and Berwald arriving and smile broadly. “Oh thank god, you guys came. Peter won’t shut up about how great he is. And I think he may have done something to Matthew cause even Gilbert can’t find him.”

They look at me for a moment before Tino slumps and goes to get the boy under control.

“S’rry ‘b’t th’ tr’bl’.”

“Uh. Don’t worry about it. I just am no good at handling kids.”

“Oi Sora! I found Birdie. Peter locked him in the closet.”

“Oh thank you. Let him know Tino and Berwald are here.”

“Will do.”

Berwald goes over to help Tino deal with Peter.

“Ah, family. Anyway, please review.”


	6. Face Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is hosting his family for Christmas and wants everything to be perfect for them.

It was Christmas time once again and Matthew was hurriedly rushing to prepare his home for his family who were set to arrive shortly. When they had first begun to have this ‘family’ Christmas it was suggested by Matthew that he should host it due to being neutral territory for the other three in his family and that meant they wouldn’t be fighting quite as much. Hearing the timer on his oven going off Matthew hurries into the kitchen and turns it off before grabbing his oven mitts and opening the oven to remove the sheets of cookies inside. This batch was maple cookies, his personal favorite. setting them aside to cool some he reaches over and grabs a few trays of scones he had made for Arthur before sliding them into the oven to bake. Once they were in he set about removing the maple cookies from their sheets and onto cooling racks next to the various other cookies he had made. Once done with that he moved on to the dining room which had been turned into a wrapping station for gifts to his family. He smiles gently as he quickly finishes up with wrapping each gift before setting them beneath the tree in his great room. He looks around and nods to himself that everything is perfect before glancing at the clock. It was seven o’clock, right about the time Alfred usually got there after having driven from New York. Next to arrive would be Francis as his flight lands in half an hour, then Arthur would arrive 15 minutes later on his flight. He rather hopes the two hadn’t exchanged flight information so they could share a taxi from the airport, that never worked out. Right at the time he was thinking this the doorbell rang, drawing his attention.

“Coming.” His soft voice calls out as he heads for the door and opens it with a wide smile as he is greeted by his brother and a bear hug.

“Yo, Mattie! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Al.”

His brother smiles at him as they come fully into the house. “Hey are those cookies I smell?”

“Of course Al. Would you like to help me decorate them?” This was another tradition Matthew was always prepared for, Alfred loved to decorate and eat Christmas cookies. So Matthew always left it for when his brother was there, it also had the added benefit of entertaining his brother for hours on end and keeping him out of Arthur’s hair.

“Hells yeah I do!” As excitable as ever Alfred heads for the kitchen and sits at the island where they always do this, Matthew following not far behind and heading to the cabinets to get the icing, sprinkles and candy bits used. Once gathered he sets them down by Alfred along with a few tools and then turns to get the cookies and set them on a plate for Alfred. Handing his brother the cookies he sits down beside him and begins to decorate a few himself. One could always tell which cookies Matthew had decorated as opposed to his brother. Matthew’s cookies tended to have less icing and just generally would be more tastefully decorated whereas Alfred would slather on as much icing and candies as he could making each cookie into a veritable sugar bomb. After Matthew has finished his first cookie he sets it aside and is reaching for another when the timer goes off again signifying the completion of the scones in the oven. Getting up he pulls them out and sets them aside to cool. He notices Alfred make a face at the scones but he doesn’t say anything since he knows his brother had made them and not Arthur. With that done he goes back to decorating cookies, watching as Alfred’s seem to be disappearing. When they had two full plates filled with the treats Matthew stops them, telling Alfred they should wait and do the rest tomorrow. Alfred agrees and then asks for some hot chocolate.

As the two brothers sat on the sofa in the great room with the tree lit up and a fire roaring in the fireplace they make simple chit chat to wile away the time. Matthew glances at the clock once again and frowns, it was already a quarter past eight, Arthur would be arriving soon but Francis hadn’t yet gotten here. He hadn’t noticed anything weather wise that would cause a delay and if there had been one in France Francis would have called to inform him. Which meant the two had shared flight plans and would be arriving together. Sighing Matthew got up and excused himself to the kitchen.

“What up bro?”

“I’m going to get a pot of tea on for Arthur, he’ll be here soon and I think he and Francis shared a cab.”

Alfred scrunches up his face at this information. “How the hell do you figure that?”

“Because Francis should have been here awhile ago but he isn’t Which means he waited for Arthur’s flight to get in at the airport.”

“Oh.”

Smiling at his brother he goes into the kitchen and sets a kettle on to boil. He then gets out a teapot and some tea and preps them for the hot water. Once that is done he goes over to the bathroom next to the kitchen and gets into his first aid kit. This was his own private Christmas tradition that he hoped his family never found out about it. He pulls out the bottle of Excedrin extra strength and quickly takes four of the tablets. He takes four for two reasons, one his family could be that bad and two he was a nation it took more to affect him to begin with. That done he slips the bottle into his pocket before heading back to the kitchen in time to hear the kettle whistle. Pulling it off the heat he walks it over to the teapot he had prepared and pours in the hot water. Once it was poured in he sets the kettle back on the stove to cool and goes to the fridge for the milk and to grab some sugar from the cupboard. By the time he gets back to the pot the tea had steeped and he removes the leaves from it and sets up the tea service just as the doorbell is ringing once again.

“Coming.” His soft voice probably didn’t carry through the door but he knew Alfred would hear so he wouldn’t have to get up. As he approaches the door he hears the telltale bickering of his father figures that showed they really did arrive together. Putting on a smile he opens the door and greets both older blondes, creating a temporary ceasefire.

“Happy Christmas Arthur. Joyeux Noel Francis.”

“Ah Happy Christmas lad.”

“Joyeux Noel mon fils.”

He helps both bring in their bags and get them up to the guest rooms before realizing Alfred hadn’t brought in anything from his car.

“Alfred, you should get your things out of your car before it gets too late.”

“Huh? Oh right, thanks bro.”

Once Alfred had gone out to get his things Matthew goes back to the kitchen to retrieve the tea service as well as a bottle of wine and a few glasses for Francis and a fresh mug of cocoa for his brother. Making his way to the great room Matthew smiles to see that Arthur and Francis were being civil to each other, Arthur setting a few more gifts beneath the tree while Francis stares at his rear from his seat on the sofa.

“I made tea Arthur.”

“Ah, thank you Matthew. You’re always so thoughtful.”

Matthew set the service on the coffee table before taking the wine bottle and opening it to pour a glass for himself and Francis.

“Matthieu, you are such a pleasure as a host. You no doubt get that from moi.”

Matthew can sense the oncoming storm and decides to head it off at the pass.

“Arthur helped as well Francis. Arthur I made scones for you to go with your tea.”

“I see that, thank you Matthew.” The Brit easily picks one up and takes a bite of the tender pastry while Francis looks them over curiously as he does every year before picking one and enjoying it with his wine. Aside from the scones Matthew had also brought out an assortment of cookies and Alfred’s plate of sugar bombs. Silence encompasses the three until Alfred comes back into the room and takes a seat near the fireplace.

“Hey Mattie, could I,” He was cut off by Matthew handing him a steaming cup of hot cocoa with a few marshmallows on top.

“Hot cocoa Al?”

“You are awesome Mattie.” He takes the cup and the four settle into an amiable silence as they all relax in peace for a moment. The quiet is broken by a soft yawn from their host and the other three notice Matthew nodding off slightly. All three smile at the sight and move into their own Christmas tradition. Alfred moves to pick Matthew up while Francis gathers the dishes and tea service to take to the kitchen and wash up. Arthur follows Alfred as he carries Matthew up the stairs to open the bedroom door and turn down the covers. They take off his shoes and tuck him into the soft bed. Once done they meet up with Francis in the hallway and say their own good nights to one another before heading off to bed themselves. For what none of the three has told Matthew about Christmas was that the three of them come together this one time each year for his sake and each year they do their best to behave and actually act like a family. Each year this was their gift to Matthew, the sad little boy that Francis had found on the shores of Newfoundland. When he had learned of Christmas and what it meant he wanted nothing more than to be able to celebrate it as he saw his new citizens doing, with family and friends. Which was why despite their differences they always came together for Christmas so Matthew would know he really did have a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew is nearly in tears as he sits with his family in the living room of my house. “You you guys are so good.”

“Hey, course we are bro.”

Francis smiles and Arthur pats the younger nation on his shoulder. “Besides you deserve a little peace in your life after having to deal with all of us the rest of the year.”

I stand in the doorway watching happily as the family time occurs.

“Isn’t that just beautiful?”

“Yep, sure is. I’m glad Birdie’s family does care.”

“Course they do. Please review.”


	7. English Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is missing his lover on Christmas Eve.

It was Christmas eve and Arthur sat in his library sipping wassail and reading ‘A Christmas Carol’. In the fireplace was a well stoked fire with a yule log burning brightly, popping every now and then and filling the room with a wonderful aroma. Despite the peacefulness Arthur was far from content. His lover, Alfred F. Jones, was unable to get away from work in order to spend the holiday with Arthur. Arthur had offered to visit the American but Alfred had told him he’d be working through the night and even if Arthur was at his home Alfred would not be there to keep him company. So Arthur stayed in London for Christmas, wishing his lover was there to snuggle and watch the fire burn to embers with. He smiled softly as he thought of how Alfred would ask if they could roast marshmallows and drink hot chocolate or spiced cider. He imagined how silly his American would be insisting they stand under mistletoe to kiss. He would have dragged in a too large tree to decorate with gaudy lights and decorations. Despite how annoying the American’s traditions could be he still missed him and them.

Just then he hears something out to the front of his house. It sounds like singing, but it is only one voice. Curious he gets up and heads to the window and peaks out through the frosted glass. It was snowing softly and a few inches had already gathered to blanket everything in white. But that is not what caught the Englishman’s attention. No, there standing in the middle of his front lawn was a tall blonde with glasses and bright blue eyes singing. And now that he was at the window he could make out the words to ‘I’ll be Home for Christmas’. Quickly he hurries over to the front door and throws it open before running out into the frosty night to be caught up in his lover’s embrace.

“Hey Artie. Merry Christmas.”

Arthur doesn’t even bother to correct him on the nickname just glad he was there.

“Happy Christmas to you as well Alfred.”

“Hey, why don’t we go inside. It’s a bit cold out here and I could really go for some of that wassel stuff you always drink for Christmas.”

“It’s wassail you git. But I do have plenty. Come in and I’ll get you a glass.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur is staring off in shock as Alfred waves a hand in his face to get his attention. “Dude! I think you broke him.”

“Really, that wasn’t my intention.” 

“The bloody hell was that? That never happened!” Arthur seethes and Alfred is holding him back from clawing at me it seems, laughing his usual laugh.

“Oh like you didn’t enjoy it.” Prussia has come up beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder taunting Arthur and causing Alfred to sweatdrop.

“Dude, haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘don’t poke the bear’?”

And Arthur then rounds on the American holding him back.

Prussia, still beside me laughs in amusement. “So hey kiddo, what was all that stuff you wrote about, the yule log and wassail stuff?”

“Well, they’re both are traditional English Christmas things. The yule log is a really old tradition where a log was selected the previous Christmas, dried, decorated with ribbons, wax, spices, and alcohol. They’d then place it on the fire Christmas eve to bring good luck the following year. Wassail is a cider based drink with alcohol and spices mixed in and then warmed. Served on Christmas eve and shared with carolers that come to the door, hence the song ‘A Wassailing We Go’. Ok history lesson over, please review.”


	8. Russian Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia wants to make this holiday special by confessing his feelings to the one he loves. Too bad they don't feel the same.

Ivan was very eager for this holiday season. For starters it was the first Christmas since the collapse of his Communist government and secondly he was going to tell Yao how he felt about him. One may wonder why he had waited until now to confess to the Chinaman but Ivan hadn’t wanted to do it during the time of the USSR for fear it would simply be interpreted as a political action. His feelings had nothing to do with politics and he wanted to make that clear to Yao. 

When the meeting for that day was over Ivan gathered his papers and approached the Asian male he was so infatuated with.

“Privyet China. I was wondering if I could have a word with you?”

Yao turned his attention to the tall man standing beside him and gulped nervously. The Russian had always scared him. “Of course Russia. What is it you wanted to talk about, aru?”

Ivan stood there for a moment shifting his weight from one foot to the other, causing Yao to become nervous at thinking Ivan was preparing to attack him. Eventually though Ivan worked up the courage to say what he wanted.

“Yao, would you spend Christmas with me?”

Yao stared at the taller man in shock. He could not understand why the Russian would ask him something like that.

“Why?”

Ivan gulps, showing his nervousness for the first time in the whole of the conversation. “Ah, well. I thought we could spend some time together, da?”

Yao narrows his eyes in a glare at the taller man who was seeming less and less frightening as this conversation continued. “Meiyou. I do not know what game you are playing at Russia, but I will not fall for it, aru.” Yao turns to leave, but is stopped by Ivan taking hold of his wrist.

“Wait, I am not playing any games.”

“Then what other reason could you have for inviting me to spend Christmas with you? We are not friends and never have been.”

Ivan’s face seemed to crumble at those words and he released Yao’s hand. “But...”

“But what?”

“Ya lyublyu tebya, I love you.”

Yao looks at Ivan aghast before glaring at him. “Baichi! What do you mean ‘you love me’. You and I both know you are not capable of such an emotion, aru. You are a monster Ivan and the only reason I ever acted friendly towards you was because of our alliance. But you are a shadow of your former power now so there is no reason for us to interact outside of business. Ziajian.” Yao turns angrily away from Ivan and stomps off, not giving a single glance back to the other man.

Ivan stood there for a moment in the hallway of the conference building, head hung low as he tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes. He had hoped that the lack of those political ties would aid him in gaining the affections of the Chinaman he held affection for. However it seemed that whatever friendship he thought the two had was nothing more than a political ploy by Yao to avoid his wrath during the Cold War. Ivan took a few steps and neared the wall, once he reached it he leaned against it and slumped down it, unable to support himself as the tears finally escaped down his cheeks.

Alfred had taken his time in gathering his notes and belongings after the meeting. Yes it was nearly Christmas and heaven knew how much he loved this holiday, but it also gave him a monstrous headache from all the last minute shoppers and near riots at the malls caused by shoppers trying to get the perfect gifts. So he had been quiet during the meeting and was now taking his time to leave in hopes that slowing down would lessen his headache. Stepping out of the meeting room he saw Yao and Ivan talking. Curious he hung back by the door as it seemed Yao was getting slightly angry with the larger man. Alfred almost found himself intervening when Ivan grabbed Yao’s arm but the lack of any distress on the Chinaman’s face had him staying out of things for once. Then he heard Ivan confess to the shorter man, and for some inexplicable reason it caused his heart to clench slightly hearing it, and watched as Yao harshly rebutted the confession and stormed off. Alfred watched as Ivan seemed to shrink in on himself before moving to the wall and slumping against it. That was when he noticed the tears spilling from the giant’s eyes and it made him feel like a real jerk for standing there and doing nothing. But he didn’t know what he could do. He and Ivan still weren’t on the best of terms after fifty years of the Cold War, but even so he wasn’t heartless. Deciding on a course of action Alfred stepped forward to stand beside Ivan and rest a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Ivan felt the hand on his shoulder and glanced up, wondering who it could be. When he saw the American he was surprised to see a caring face put on by the other.

“Amerika?”

“Hey Ivan. I, I kinda saw what happened there.”

Ivan curled up more onto himself at hearing this and getting very defensive. “Da? Well I’m sure you found it to be rather entertaining. If you are wanting to laugh at me please do go and do so elsewhere.” His voice was cold as he spoke and Alfred nearly flinched from its iciness.

“Look, I’m not going to laugh. There wasn’t anything funny about what just happened. I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to come over for my Christmas party, you’re welcome. Its not very big this year, just me, my bro, Arthur and Francis, but you’re welcome there.”

Ivan looked up at the smiling face of his once enemy and saw the sincerity behind the offer.

“Da, I think I would like that. Spasibo.”

“Hey its no problem dude. That’s what Christmas is all about, right?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan has come up behind Alfred after someone let him in, Alfred isn’t yet aware of his presence. Alfred meanwhile is talking to Arthur about something, I’m not really listening, to intent to see what the Russian is planning. With a huge grin Ivan wraps his arms around Alfred and lifts him in a hug to carry him off toward a doorway with mistletoe. Alfred is struggling the whole time and screaming to be put down. This behavior increases when he sees where he is being taken.

“No! Let go you commie bastard! I was nice to you once and suddenly you’re as bad as France!”

They get under the mistletoe and I watch as Alfred blushes and stops his struggles. Ivan just smiles and leans down to kiss Alfred on the cheek.

“Awww, those two are so cute together.”

“Don’t encourage him! You’re one of my citizens, you should be helping me out here!”

“Aww, but Alfie I am helping you out. Please review.”


	9. French Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France reminisces on Christmases that could have been.

A lone man with slightly long blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck lounged on a sofa while sipping a crystal glass of red wine. He stared into a crackling fire. All around the room were Christmas decorations and in one corner was a modest Christmas tree with small pieces of fruit, ribbons, and paper decorations hung on it. It was Christmas eve and Francis was spending it alone in the quite of his home. Normally the Frenchman was jovial and happy regardless of the situation but when left alone he would grow somber as he had nothing to occupy him but his own memories. Of course at this time of year he always could only bring himself to think of one person, someone he dearly wished he had been able to spend the season with but had always had that pleasure denied him.

Jeanne d’Arc. The one woman Francis would have changed himself entirely for and fully devoted himself to. He was never given the chance. She was his liberator from England during the Hundred Years War, guided by visions from God she led an army to drive out the English and re-seat his proper king on the throne. But then, despite her task being complete she continued to lead an army to fully drive out the English. They had captured her and burned her. Francis remembered how cruelly England had forced him to watched as she burned. The worst part for Francis had been that she never took her eyes from him, she never screamed as the flames licked at her flesh. She simply smiled softly and apologetically at him. It had taken Francis centuries to recover from her loss. Finding his dear sweet Matthieu had actually been what did it and up until this year he and Matthieu had always spent Christmas together as family. This year however he had been informed, by an apologetic Matthieu, that he would not be able to come for the holiday as his boyfriend, his little bebe had a boyfriend, wanted to spend the holiday with him. Francis had asked after who the lucky nation was only to hear a distinct scratchy voice in the background before Matthieu apologized once again before ending the call.

Now here he sat sipping wine with thoughts consumed of past Christmases that could have been. When his vision blurred he reached up to rub his eyes, blaming exhaustion, and finding tears trickling down his cheeks. Setting the crystal glass aside Francis dabbed at the tears as more spilled from his eyes. There was no stopping them. Then he felt himself being wrapped in warm arms and jerked back slightly before noting their daintiness. Pulling back however led to him looking into the face of an angel. A softly round face that still showed signs of childhood surrounded by soft waves of light brown hair tied back in the same fashion he wore his own. The girl wore a simple white shift dress that gently showed off the curves she was just developing as a woman. And of course on her back she bore a pair of beautiful white wings. She truly was an angel and seeing her led Francis’ tears to multiply ten times as he pulled the angel to him and sobbed onto her shoulder. She gently placed her arms about his shoulders, shushing him gently and settling beside him to hold him better as he let out his sorrow.

“Jeanne, ma belle Jeanne. Vous etes venus vers moi. I have missed you so.”

“Shh, shh. S’il vous plait arretez vos larmes, mon amour.”

“Forgive me, forgive me for not being strong enough to save you.”

“Oh Francis. It was not your fault. Fate can be cruel, it was simply my time.”

Francis tightened his grip on the angel, his tears slowly dying off.

“Fate truly is cruel to have taken you from me so soon after we met.” Francis let out a heavy sigh and pulled back from the angel’s embrace. “However I suppose there was some kindness in it. I witnessed England as he sat by his Queen Elizabeth as she faded from her own glory. I am glad that all the memories I have of you are beautiful.”

The angel wiped his remaining tears away and smiled softly at him. “There is one memory though you should not have been cheated. Through God’s grace I am here with you for tonight.” She laid a gentle kiss to his brow and Francis smiled up at her, embracing her warmly.

“Oui? C’est le plus merveilleux.”

The rest of the evening was spent with the two sitting on the sofa. Francis had gotten a second glass to share his Christmas wine with. They chatted through the whole night with Francis eventually falling asleep as the first rays of light began to peek over the horizon. Jeanne moved from her seat beside Francis as his pillow and laid him down on a pillow before covering him with a light blanket. She bent one last time to kiss him lightly on the forehead before standing and turning to leave. “Je’ t’aime, France.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Francis is sitting in the kitchen dabbing his eyes as I walk in. “Francis? Are you ok?”

“Oui, ma cheri. I am fine.”

“Hey the readers I’m sure want to know what was said in French earlier. But if you don’t want to I can always ask Matthew.”

"Non, non it is fine ma cheri. I do not mind translating for you.”

“Great well what does: ‘Jeanne, ma belle Jeanne. Vous etes venus vers moi.’ mean?”

“Ah, that is: ‘Joan, my lovely Joan. You have come back to me.’ I was just so surprised to see her there.”

“Alright and what about: ‘Shh, shh. S’il vous plait arretez vos larmes, mon amour.’?”

“Ah, that was: ‘Shh, shh. Please stop your tears, my love.’ Jeanne was such a kind dear, always trying to put my happiness before her own.”

“That’s so sweet, so what about: ‘Oui? C’est le plus merveilleux.’?”

“Ah, yes that one is: ‘Yes? That is most wonderful.’ I was so happy to have time with mon amour.”

“Last one then: ‘Je’ t’aime.’?”

Francis chuckles slightly. “I do not think you need my help in figuring that on out dear.”

“True, please review.”


	10. Spanish Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain tries to spend Christmas with Romana.

“Feliz Navidad Romano!”

Slam!

“Romano! Feliz Navidad!”

Slam!

“Feliz...”

“Go away you damn Tomato Bastard!” Slam!

This was the cycle that repeated itself for decades as Spain tried to spend Christmas with his love, Romano. However, every year the short tempered Italian would slam the door in his face as soon as he saw who it was. Spain was beginning to worry he would never be able to spend Christmas with Romano and was growing slightly more depressed with each rejection.

Once again it was nearing Christmas and many of the nations were excitedly talking of their upcoming celebrations. Spain sat looking downright depressed and his friends took notice of his state, and it worried them.

“Ah, mon ami! What ‘as you looking so upset?”

“Ja dude, what’s up with the frown?”

Spain lets out a sigh and looks at his friends. “Ah, well you see mi amigos. I was just thinking I should give up.”

Prussia and France both blinked at the usually cheerful brunette, clearly confused.

“Give up?”

“Not awesome.”

“Si. I always go over to Romano’s on Christmas to spend it with him but he always slams the door in my face as soon as he sees me. I don’t know. It just seems that I may break with what is becoming my Christmas tradition and just stay home.”

Both of his friends look at him with looks of pity. Both have someone they will be spending the holiday with but Spain it seemed had no one and hadn’t really had anyone for a while if he had been making these attempts for as long as he implied.

“That sucks.” Prussia sat down heavily beside his friend.

“Oui, I agree.” France sits in the other seat beside Spain. “Perhaps you should not give up but change your strategy.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

“Well you could try coming in some way other than the door and sneaking into his bed. Then you could...”

“Hey! Cut it out Frenchy! He isn’t you and if he tried that he’d probably get beat by Romano for it.”

France looked to Prussia with irritation clear in his eyes. “Then what do you suggest he try?”

Prussia looks thoughtful for a moment, eyebrows furrowing in thought before he slumps his shoulders. “Ok so I got nothing.” After a pause he brightens up and stands up, grabbing Spain’s arm and dragging him up with him. “But I do know someone we can ask.”

Prussia dragged Spain, with France following close behind, out of the room and down the hall to one of the kitchens in the nation’s meeting hall. The kitchen wasn’t anything special, just something they had insisted be part of the design due to the pickiness of certain nations and the fact they sometimes they were forced to stay the night for consecutive meetings. Inside this particular kitchen however was a slight blonde, tall but appearing not very muscular. His blonde hair was kept chin length and had a slight wave to it with one errant curl protruding from the part in the middle of his bangs. When the trio entered the kitchen he turned wide violet eyes on them and stared at them with a spoon hanging from his mouth, beside him was a bottle of maple syrup which he had obviously been eating by the spoonful.

“Yo, Birdie. Keseses. Hitting the syrup a bit early today aren’t ya?”

The blonde blushed in embarrassment and quickly pulled the spoon from his mouth. “Gi Gilbert!”

Prussia chuckled again before pulling Spain forward and presenting him to the Canadian.

“Tonio’s got a bit of a problem and I thought you may be able to help him with it.”

Canada looked at Spain questioningly and Spain returned the look.

“Ah, perdon, but who are you?”

Canada seems to slump at the question and Prussia just seems to get a bit angry with his friend while France is the one to step in and introduce the other blonde.

“Why ‘e is Canda of course. Silly Espagne. Though I do not understand why Prusse thought ‘e would be of more ‘elp in this situation than myself.”

“Because Frenchie, your pervy ideas would get him castrated. At least Mattie here has a level enough head to put whatever romantic ideas he may get from his French side to keep Tonio alive long enough to see Christmas to its end.”

“Uh... What exactly am I being asked to help with here?”

Prussia turns back to the blonde nation. “Well you see Tonio here wants to spend Christmas with Romano and well every year he tries and gets the door slammed in his face. I was thinking you may have an idea that would at least get him past the door.”

Canada gives Prussia a deadpanned look before resignedly turning to Spain. “How do you usually go about asking him to spend the day with you?”

“Ah, well, I’ve never actually gotten past saying ‘Feliz Navidad’. But I usually go up to his door and knock, greeting him when he opens the door then he slams the door before I can say anything more.”

Canada’s eyes widen in surprise and then return to their normal size with a pitying look in them for the Spaniard. “I see.” Then Canada looked thoughtful before smiling and putting his fist down in his palm. “Ahah! I think I know what you can do. At the very least he’ll know what it is you want from him.”

Spain leaned forward, attentive and listening to the quiet nation as he explained his plan.

“Are you sure this will work?”

Canada nods his head. “Positive. But if it doesn’t Papa, Arthur, Alfred and I will be having Christmas at Papa’s home in Paris. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you joined us.” He glances to France.

“Oui, of course. If things do not work out you are always welcome with us.”

“Gracias. I will remember that.”

With that the four went their separate ways.

A few days later and it was Christmas day. Spain found himself standing on Romano’s front lawn. He had set up a speaker and iPod to play some music for him as he nervously prepared himself. He was dressed in a simple button up shirt and dress slacks. Beside him was a basket of tomatoes with a bow tied around it, his present for Romano. As prepared as he was going to get Spain hit the play button on his iPod and let the music begin. When it reached his cue he began to sing.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas   
There is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree “

As Spain was singing Romano had come to the window at the front of his house to see what was going on out on his front lawn.

“I just want you for my own   
More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true   
All I want for Christmas is...   
You”

The Italian blushed brightly at hearing the Spaniard singing that on his front lawn, but didn’t rush out to stop him or yell at him. He figured the idiot would just give up and go away if he didn’t get a response.

I don't want a lot for Christmas   
There is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree   
I don't need to hang my stocking   
There upon the fireplace   
Santa Claus won't make me happy   
With a toy on Christmas day   
I just want you for my own   
More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true   
All I want for Christmas is you”

Spain hadn’t given up yet and his singing was actually beginning to get to the Italian. Was that really all Spain wanted? To spend Christmas with him.

“I won't ask for much this Christmas   
I don't even wish for snow   
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
Underneath the mistletoe”

Romano actually looked over the Spaniard at this point in the song to see if there was any mistletoe hanging there. There wasn’t but he blushed brightly when he caught himself looking for it.

“I won't make a list and send it   
To the North Pole for Saint Nick   
I won't even stay awake to   
Hear those magic reindeer click   
'Cause I just want you here tonight   
Holding on to me so tight   
What more can I do   
Baby all I want for Christmas is you”

Still blushing the Italian continued to watch as Spain continued to sing and he may have moved from the window to the front door to watch and listen better.

“All the lights are shining   
So brightly everywhere   
And the sound of children's   
Laughter fills the air   
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing   
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need   
Won't you please bring my baby to me...”

The door was open and Romano stood in it as Spain continued to sing, he hadn’t even noticed the Italian standing in his doorway.

“Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
This is all I'm asking for   
I just want to see my baby   
Standing right outside my door   
Oh I just want you for my own   
More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true   
Baby all I want for Christmas is...   
You”

Spain had noticed him as he began the last chorus of the song and slowly made his way over to the blushing and irritated Italian.

“All I want for Christmas is you... baby, all I want for Christmas is you.” As the words faded from Spain’s lips he pointed up at the arch of the doorway and caused the Italian to look up. There above them was a sprig of mistletoe bound with a red ribbon and hanging there oh so innocently. The blush on Romano’s cheeks deepened as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the Spaniard who ended the song and leaned down to kiss him chastely on the lips.

“Feliz Navidad, Romano.”

“Buon Natale, Tomato Bastard.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Get away from me you damn tomato bastard!”

I am sitting on the couch watching as Lovino chases Antonio around the living room. Antonio, despite being chased and already having a bruise forming on his cheek is smiling and laughing in happiness.

“So... Gilbert, how long until he stops trying to kill Antonio?”

“Hmm, well considerring we just watched him let Antonio kiss him it will probably be when Antonio is beaten nearly to death. Or when Feli gets here, which ever comes first.”

I watch as the two make another circuit of the living room, Gilbert is leaning over the back of the couch watching with me.

“When is Feli getting here?”

I think he’s last, isn’t he?”

I hang my head but nod, then stand up. “I better get some ice packs. Antonio is loosing stamina and ground quickly. Please review, it may end up saving Antonio some serious pain.”


End file.
